The End of Dimmsdale/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale: Alternate Reality; City of destruction and chaos; Citizens running from robots, destroying nearby buildings while chasing them; Citizens gets cornered, turned around and hears shacking noises, revealing a big elite robot slowly walking towards them) :(Giant Monitor; Shadowy figure talking) :Mystery Man: Attention, citizens of Dimmsdale, your attempts to leave without your lord and leader's permission is inadequate. As for your punishment, things are going to change, the laws will be changed, and I will not be fair. Suffrage will rise, and your lives will be worth nothing. So says, your master, (reveals his face) Turbo Thunder! :(Citizens gets dragged against their will) :2.D. Turbo: You have done well, Black Lightning. :(Black Lightning gives a thumbs up) :Black Lightning: But wait, what about the rebels? :2.D. Turbo: Those pathetic outlaws can hide as much as they want, but if they come out of the public eye, there will be no running. (evil laugh) Who can stop me now? ---- :(Dimmsdale: 1st Dimension;Timmy's room) :Timmy: (dressed as a knight) I'll stop you! Sir Timmy the Chosen One will be triumphant! Feel my wrath, dragon! :Wanda: (as a dragon) Oh, I don't think so. :Timmy: No, you're not supposed to talk. (sigh) Okay, you know what, I'll just let it slide and save the princess. :Cosmo: (dressed as a princess) Why do I have to be the princess? :Wanda: You should've taken a part more quickly. :Poof: (off-screen) Timmy, (on-screen with Ivan and his fairies) Ivan's here. :Timmy: Oh, hey Ivan. (Timmy and fairies turn back to normal) What's going on? :Ivan: There's someone who wants to see you. :(Ivan and fairies backing away making space for) :Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Turbo Thunder? :Timmy: What are you doing here? :Turbo: I'm here to inform you that your chosen one duties are in a continuing state, Timmy Turner. :Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia: Chosen one? :Cosmo: Yeah, Timmy has been selected as the new chosen one to take out The Darkness after (points at Turbo) this slacker slept on the job. :Astronov and Neptunia: The Darkness?! :Timmy: Don't worry, all it really wanted was kindness, and I've have it to him. So, it's not a problem anymore. :Cosmo: Taking down that thing was like a three part adventure to us. :Turbo: (breaks the fourth-wall) Available in stores now. :Poof: So, what exactly is Timmy's mission? :Turbo: He must do whatever it takes in his power to take down Turbo Thunder. :Neptunia: But, aren't you Turbo Thunder? :Turbo: No, another me. One from an alternate universe. :(pulls up an image using his Turbo powers in his hand) :Turbo: This is the 2.D. Turbo Thunder. The leader of the second dimension and feared to the citizens of that world. :Timmy: Sounds like this Turbo Thunder is a lot less of a bonehead. No offence. :Turbo: None taken. :Timmy: So, this should be child's play. :Turbo: I wouldn't underestimate him. He's a whole lot more skilled than I am. He can take you out with an iron fist, which ironically, I have. :Ivan: Seems to me that we're completely useless to take him down. :Molly: (off-screen) Seems to me like you could use some extra hands. :Dwight: (on-screen with Molly) And we're here to help. :Timmy: Hey! Molly, (hugs Dwight) Dwight. (hugs Molly) Long time no see. :Molly: Touching, you're touching! :(Timmy quickly backs off) :Ivan: And you're suppose to be? :Timmy: This is Molly and Dwight. We've met at the Hocus Poconus when we over-wished our fairies, and worked together to break out of that place. :Ivan: Something tells me that this kid once drempt that he was a whale and was afraid of harpoons. :Dwight: How does everyone know? :Timmy: So, how are your fairies doing? :Molly: Well, Swiztle has been sent to Fairy World Anger Management Class. :Dwight: And Irving was sent to Grammar Class. But don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll stay here and inform you if there's any changes in this dimension. :Astronov: You're not coming with us? :Molly: The risks is just too great if nobody stays here. :Timmy: She's got a point. Okay, it's time to take down 2.D. Turbo Thunder. Guys, take us to the second dimension. :(fairies raise their wands and open a portal to the second dimension) :Ivan: Cool. Let's kick some second dimension butt. :Chester: (off-screen) And we're here to help. :(camera showing Chester, A.J., Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Charlotte and Mark Chang) :Poof: What are you guys doing here? :A.J.: We've just heard about your trip to another dimension and we've decided to help keep you guys safe. :Timmy: I dunno A.J., this 2nd dimension could be dangerous. :Tootie: You don't have a choice, Timmy. :Trixie: You could use some backup. :Timmy: You want to help us out? :Charlotte: It's what friends do. :Mark Chang: The very best of friends, yo! :Veronica: And besides, you've been helping us in the past, it's time we've return the favor. :Ivan: We really appreciate it guys. Although, we might need some equipment... never know when it might be useful. :(fairies poof up equipment for Timmy, Ivan and friends) :Ivan: Are you ready, Chosen One? :Timmy: More than ever. Let's go! :(Timmy, Ivan, fairies, friends and Turbo jumped into the portal; portal closes) :Molly: While they're gone, we might want to turn Timmy's room into a battle field. :Dwight: Right, I'll get the harpoon. (runs off) :Molly: But what about... oh, right. ---- :(Second Dimension Dimmsdale) :Turbo: Here we are, the second dimension. :Mark Chang: Woah. This dimension is like, freak-ay. :Wanda: It would be even more freakier when we find out the what's the cause of this destruction. :(loud footsteps; Black Lightning walks near the kids and fairies) :Wanda: Like that. :Cosmo: Now Wanda, let's not be too judgmental. It could be a nice robot. (flies near Black Lightning) Hello scary robot, we mean you know harm. We come in peace. :Black Lightning: I am Black Lightning. And you are all trespassing under Turbo Thunder property. Now you must vanquish in peace. :Neptunia: How is that peaceful? :(Black Lightning pulls up his sharp blade wrists and pulls weapons out of his shoulders and blasts the heroes; they quickly dodged the blasts) :Ivan: Rocky start for Chosen One missions. :Timmy: It comes and goes. RUUUN!! :(everyone runs and screams; Black Lightning chases after them while trying to blast them) :Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda, quick! Poof up something for us to outrun this psychopath! :Cosmo and Wanda: You got it! :(poofs up a giant firework and speeds up escaping from Black Lightning) :Black Lightning: Grrr!! :Poof: I think we lost him. :Trixie: Who was that guy? :Turbo: That was Black Lightning, second in command of my counterpart. It is unknown how he was built or where he came from, but his skills were so impressed, someone with high intelligence must have created that monster. :Tootie: So, how do we beat him and your evil dimensional twin? :Turbo: If I'm correct, there are some rebels who can help us out, and their hideout is right in front of where we're gonna crash. :Charlotte: Hey, that looks like your house A.J. :A.J.: It does. :(firework rocket crashes into the wall of 2.D. A.J.'s house and blows up; the heroes survive the explosion) :Chester: Let's hope this hideout has insurance. :(Wanda raise her wand and clean up the explosion in everyone's faces) :Veronica: So, how do we get inside? :Astronov: I'd recommend not to push that big red button for starters. :Turbo: In that case, only a total moron would push that button. :Cosmo: On it! :Timmy and Wanda: Cosmo no! :(Cosmo pushes the button and set off a trap; everyone fell inside the trap door) :(everyone regains consciousness, trapped inside a huge tight net) :Timmy: Woah! (Looks around an unknown room with advanced technology) Where the heck are we? :A.J.: It looks like some sort of secret underground headquarters. :Voice: You thought right. (shadow jumps down and walks near the heroes) And who are you? :Timmy: I... I'm Timmy Turner. Who are you? :(voice comes out of the shadows revealing himself as 2.D. Timmy Turner) :(Timmy gasps) ---- :Timmy: You... you're me, from this dimension! :2.D. Timmy: If you're looking to save the world, you've came to the wrong place. :Timmy: With all due respect, me, I've been sent here because I'm the chosen one. :2.D. Timmy: So, the rumors are true. Alright guys, release them. :(other dimension counterparts pulls up the let net and let go of the heroes free) :2.D. Timmy: It's clear that you are my counterpart. I take it that your friends here are my friends' counterparts as well? :(others turned around and sees their 2nd dimension selves) :Chester and 2.D. Chester: Woah! :Chester: You're me. :2.D. Chester: And you're me. :2.D. Tootie: Is that how I dress? :Tootie: I take it that you take better care of yourself. :2.D. Tootie: Especially my own teeth. :Tootie: (sigh) If I wouldn't avoid a lot of appointments, I wouldn't have braces at all. :2.D. Veronica: Are you into cheerleading and stuff? :Veronica: Uh-huh. :2.D. Veronica: Yeah, I don't think we're very similar. :Trixie: Gosh, you're pretty. :2.D. Trixie: You're not half bad yourself. :A.J.: Hey, don't I have a counterpart? :2.D. Timmy: Oh, you do. Say hello to the brains of the rebel organization. :2.D. A.J.: It's nice of you to join us. We are going to need all the help we ca... (gasp; sees Charlotte) Charlotte! Oh, I knew you'd come back. :A.J.: Uhh, A.J.? This is actually my Charlotte. :2.D. A.J.: (sadly) Oh. (jumps on his seat) :Charlotte: Is there something wrong? :2.D. A.J.: It's just that... (sigh) my Charlotte went on a solo mission to get some intel on Turbo Thunder's plans and we haven't heard from her ever since. It's been weeks. I just hope she's alright. :Charlotte: Don't worry. Wherever she is, she'll be fine. After all, she is me and she probably knows karate as well as I do. :Timmy: So, if there's another me, I take it that there's (points at Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) another them, right? :2.D. Timmy: Sorry, fairies don't exist here. :Timmy: What? :Wanda: I'm afraid he's right, sport. After all, this is a different dimension compared to ours. There could be other dimensions where dinosaurs weren't extinct, no World Wars, and no fish brave enough to walk on water. :Timmy: Well, different dimension or not, we can still help out. :2.D. Timmy: Glad to hear it. Now, we've been having trouble over our tasks lately, and you guys are just the extra hands we need. :Trixie: So what do we need to do? :2.D. A.J.: Well, the first step is to destroy this mechanical menace known as The Leviathan. :(shows video footage of the Leviathan) :Neptunia: I don't even want to know what the inside that beast's stomach looks like. :2.D. Veronica: Think you can handle it? :Chester: Easy. :Ivan: If only Adam Williams was here. :Timmy: Yeah, he'd take that thing down if he'd snatched Mark Brown's jacket. :Ivan: How would that help? :Timmy: I do not know. ---- :(Leviathan Moat) :Poof: So where is this long neck dragon face? :2.D. Chester: It's right inside the waters. :(water bubbling; The robot Leviathan pops out and roars; the first dimension kids scream) :Mark Chang: Don't worry brahs, I got this. I've communicated swamp monsters on Yugopotamia that are way scarier than this hunk of junk. (walks near the Leviathan) Yo! Trash heap, would you like some used garbage for dessert instead? :(The Leviathan makes a sonic roar, blowing Mark away) :Mark: (blown away) Bogus! :Ivan: Guys, poof it away! :(fairies raise their wands; the Leviathan blows cold air making the wands frozen solid) :Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia: Uh-oh! :Timmy: Didn't see that coming. :(The Leviathan getting ready to eat Timmy) :Ivan: Timmy! Look out! :(Leviathan shallows both Ivan and Timmy; both scream and gets eaten) :Trixie: (as Chester, A.J. and Charlotte gasp) Oh my gosh! :Tootie and Veronica: Nooo!! :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: (in unison with Astronov and Neptunia) Timmy! :Astronov and Neptunia: (in unison with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Ivan! :2.D. A.J.: We have to help them before their digested! :2.D. Timmy: Quick, Tootie, blasting strategy! :2.D. Tootie: Sir, yes sir! (pulls up a big blaster) :Cosmo: Wow, that's a big weapon. :(2.D. Tootie blasts her blaster at the Leviathans left eye) :2.D. Timmy: Veronica, attack formation F59! :2.D. Veronica: On it! (pulls up her boomerang) Dodge this! (throws the boomerang at the Leviathans right eye pulls a trigger and made it explode; boomerang comes back) :(The Leviathan about to make a charge in his mouth) :2.D. Timmy: Chester, defensive maneuver 12! :2.D. Chester: Way ahead of you. (pulls up his teeth reflecting the Leviathans attack; the robot malfunctions and the head falls on the ground) :(Timmy and Ivan break free) :Timmy: You would not believe what he had for lunch. :Ivan: I'm never eating casserole again! :Tootie: (in unison with Veronica) Timmy! :Veronica: (in unison with Tootie) Ivan! :(Tootie grabs a hold of Timmy, Veronica grabs a hold of Ivan) :Tootie: You're okay! (kisses Timmy on the cheek) :Timmy: I would be right now if you weren't suffocating me. :Ivan: (as Veronica kisses him on the cheek) You guys were awesome! :2.D. Chester: Hey, we're rebels. It's what we do. :Mark Chang: (climbs up) What'd I miss? :Ivan: Only the most amazing interdimensional action ever. :Mark Chang: Sheauh! :2.D. Timmy: Maybe you two should sit this one out during the next mission. :Timmy: You're right, we need to recover. My legs are as frozen as Vicky's heart. :Astronov: I wonder how Molly and Dwight are doing? :(back to 1st dimension Dimmsdale) :(Molly and Dwight playing chess) :Molly: Ha! King me. :(Dwight angrily smacks the chess board off the table) :Molly: Nobody likes a sore loser, Dwighty boy! Uh-huh. That's right. Uh-huh. It's my birthday. ---- :(2nd dimension; Rebel hideout) :(Timmy and Ivan with towels wrapped around them, chattering their teeth) :Chester: (gives Timmy and Ivan soup) Here you go, dudes. :Timmy: Thanks, Chester. :Trixie: Alright, what's next? :2.D. A.J.: We're right on schedule. It seems that the Turbo-bots are in position patrolling the streets. :2.D. Timmy: We need to make them talk if we're gonna put an end to Turbo Thunder's madness. :Ivan: We have to... have to... :Wanda: You guys need to stay here and recover. We'll handle this. :2.D. Timmy: It's best if we split up. My team and I will take point. Tootie, Charlotte and Mark, you two stay behind the garbage disposal in that building once we give the signal. :Mark Chang: If it's a spot near my favorite snack, then I'm game. :2.D. Timmy: Trixie, you and my Trixie will have to take down the patrols so the rest of us can make our way to the main halls. :Trixie: As long as your Trixie does all the fighting. :2.D. Trixie: I'm use to it. :2.D. Timmy: Chester, you A.J. and Veronica will sneak inside the air vents and give us any warnings if things don't go as plan. :A.J.: Just what we need, being paired up with Captain Crazy. :Veronica: (heard) I can hear you! :A.J.: I know. I said it LOUD. :Turbo: Good luck, you guys. I'll stay on the monitors in case this worlds Turbo Thunder gets any ideas. :2.D. Chester: We'll contact you when we're done with the mission. ---- :(teams in position) :(Tootie and Charlotte hiding near the garbage) :2.D. Timmy: (on com) Are you three in position? :Tootie: Yes, sir. :Charlotte: Same here. :Mark Chang: (eating garbage cans) Me too. :2.D. A.J.: Good, once the patrol is in a good position to attack, give the Trixies the signal. :Charlotte: Copy that. :Turbo-Bot #1: Those interfering rebels should've heed the masters warnings to kneel before him. :Turbo-Bot #2: Yeah, once we find them, they are going to wish they were never born. :Turbo-Bot #3: That's what you said when one of then twist you right leg, and look what happened. :Turbo-Bot #2: Hey, it was just dumb luck for them. I was just... off-guard for a minute. :Turbo-Bot #4: How convenient. :Turbo-Bot #5: Let's just hope they don't plan anything silly. :Turbo-Bot #3: Otherwise, this will all go downhill for all of us. :(to Chester, A.J. and Veronica crawling in the vents) :Chester: You okay, A.J.? :A.J.: I'm doing fine. :Chester: How about you, Veronica? :Veronica: I'm fine. Although, I'm surprised you care. :Chester: What do you mean? :Veronica: You guys don't like me much, do you? :A.J.: We don't know you very much. In fact, you used to be pretty mean to us. You think we're just gonna hang out with you without knowing what you want? :Veronica: What are you talking about? :A.J.: Asking for money, making us give you more attention than Trixie, keep your love for Timmy a secret. :Veronica: (shocked) WHAT?! What makes you think that my love for Timmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns? :Chester: Uhh, you've just explained it to us, in question form. In fact, it's no mystery of why you love Timmy. Constantly making your eye pupils turn into hearts whenever he's near. :Veronica: Okay, yes! I do love Timmy Turner. Heck, I'm head over heels in love with the boy! I've always loved him ever since I've first layed eyes on his stupid pink hat. Please, you have to keep it a secret. My life has more than enough bad luck without people knowing my deepest darkest secrets, especially from guys like you two! And if you tell a soul about this, (aggressively) I will clobber the both of you two so hard it won't even be funny! :A.J.: Wow. Looks like we've completely misjudged you. :Chester: Yeah, we're really sorry... especially for all the stuff we say behind your back... and the black eye. :Veronica: (calm) It's okay. And I'm sorry for all those name calling and insults I've put on you guys in public, just wanted to keep my popularity. :A.J.: It's alright. We understand. Let's just focus on the mission. :Chester: Looks like the patrols are turning around. :(Chester, A.J. and Veronica gives the signal to Tootie, Charlotte and Mark who passes it to the Trixies, which gave the 2.D. Trixie and the others to attack and take out the Turbo-bots; one still standing nearly ran away until 2.D. Veronica outran him) :2.D. Veronica: Going somewhere? :Turbo-bot: Nothing you can say can make me talk. :(scene skips to 2.D. Trixie interrogating the Turbo-bot) :Turbo-bot: Put me down, you stupid rebel! :2.D. Trixie: The only person stupid around here is someone hanging upside down with his leg grabbed. Now, out with it! :Turbo-bot: C'mon, with a pretty face like yours, I don't think I have the guts... well, bolts to talk. :2.D. Trixie: Tootie? :(2.D. Tootie pulls out her weapon and slowly charges the blast, threatening the bot to talk; The bot makes whimpering noises and finally gives the answers) :Turbo-bot: Okay, OKAY! If you want real information, you should go see Black Lightning. :Mark Chang: Hey, wasn't he that giant metal dude with the claws and weapons and hideous red eyes? :Turbo-bot: That's him. Also, he never leaves his fortress. But when he does, it's only to briefly visit the Metal Shop. :2.D. Timmy: This could be our only chance. :2.D. Tootie: Black Lightning is a tough bucket of bolts. He'll never explain things to us. :2.D. A.J.: But we'll get the information right out from under him. :2.D. Trixie: That Thunder freak's gonna get what's coming to him. :2.D. Chester: Let's get back to our headquarters and plan our next move. :(everyone makes their way back and 2.D. Trixie throws the Turbo-bot to a pile of cement) :Turbo-bot: Is it too late to be on your side? ---- :(Rebel H.Q.) :2.D. A.J.: (watching the monitors) It appears that Black Lightning is on his way to the Metal Shop as that Turbo-bot suggested. :2.D. Veronica: His place is like a fortress. :2.D. Timmy: He's on the move. (to 2.D. A.J.) A.J., once I follow him to his destination, you will have to head inside while he does so. :2.D. A.J.: Sounds like a plan. :A.J.: I'm coming with you. :2.D. A.J.: I don't think so. This could be dangerous. :A.J.: There's no other option. After all, two minds do think alike. :Charlotte: And you are going to need it if you are also willing to find your Charlotte. :2.D. A.J.: I guess you're right. :Turbo: He's making his move. :2.D. Timmy: I'm on the case. (walks out) ---- :(2.D. Timmy following Black Lightning undetected) :Black Lightning: (to himself) Ugh! Dealing with Turner is really giving me a headache. He makes me so mad! I need to squash him, once and for all, then I can get things back on track. :2.D. Timmy: (to himself) Geez. This guy must have some real issues over me. :(Black Lightning heading inside camera moves to the two A.J.'s) :2.D. Timmy: (on com) Okay, A.J.'s Black Lightning is inside the Metal Shop. :2..D. A.J: Copy that. Time to get some answers. :(The Metal Shop; A.J. and 2.D. A.J. head inside through a vent eavesdropping on Black Lightning) :Black Lightning: Those darn rebels! They may have foiled the operations for the time being, but I'll have the last laugh. Once Operation: Overruler is complete, I will be unstoppable! :A.J.: Operation: Overruler? I don't like the sound of that. :2.D. A.J.: We have to stop him at all costs! :A.J.: This might me a theory, but do you think this robot guy is actually someone inside? :2.D. A.J.: Reliable sources says that there is. The only question is, who? :Black Lightning: This suit is so hot! I need some air. :(the two A.J.'s take a close look; The person inside the robot jumps out revealing to be 2.D. Charlotte) :2.D. Charlotte: Much better. I can barley think in that thing. :2.D. A.J.: (shocked) No. It's not possible! :2.D. Charlotte: Phew. That thing's almost as stuffy as A.J. :2.D. A.J.: Charlotte? But, why would she... :2.D. Charlotte: If only A.J. haven't been dragged down by Turner! We could've made billions in designs! The two most brilliant minds on the planet working together? We could have owned the world! But, no matter - once Turner's out of the way, he'll see things my way! Poor A.J. He's kinda cute when he's being dumb. :2.D. A.J.: I think I'm going to be sick. ---- :(back to the 1st dimension) :Molly: Anything? :Dwight: Nothing yet, but I'll be sure to keep an eye on the data base. :Molly: If the 2.D. Turbo Thunder freak ever does plan his attack, we'll inform Timmy that we are going to set up a little private party. :Dwight: That's a good plan. I just hope that Timmy and the others come back in one piece. Especially without a broken heart. :Molly: Broken heart? :Dwight: I don't know. I don't think things through sometimes. ---- :(2nd dimension; A.J. went back to H.Q. with a heartbroken 2.D. A.J.) :(2.D. A.J. walked pass his allies and counterparts to his bedroom) :Poof: What's up with him? :A.J.: Turns out, Black Lightning inside was actually the Charlotte from this world. :(everyone in shock) :2.D. Timmy: No... :Turbo: What are we gonna do? :(2.D. Turbo on monitors) :2.D. Turbo: The best thing to do is surrender. :2.D. Trixie: How did he find our hideout? :2.D. Timmy: No telling Charlotte has something to do with this. :2.D. Turbo: If you want me, you're gonna have to take down your little friend first. When this is over, we will see who is obsolete! :Ivan: This isn't good. :Astronov: He needs to be stopped. :Wanda: With your A.J. out of the picture, we've got to come up with a smart plan to stop your Charlotte. :Cosmo: Like? :Wanda: Here's the steps: We need to get into 2.D. Turbo Blunder's fortress. So, the rebels will need to use their skills to destroy the bridge, once it's down, we need to get in there and fast. :Timmy: Sorry, I miss the part of what we do when we get inside. :Wanda: We'll have to improvise. :Timmy and 2.D. Timmy: Sounds good to me. ---- :(2.D. Turbo Thunder's fortress) :2.D. Chester: Here it is. :2.D. Trixie: Do you think we should go back to A.J. and try to talk some sense into him? :2.D. Timmy: There's no time. We've got a villain to take down. With or without A.J.'s help. :2.D. Tootie: This time, it's personal. :2.D. Veronica: We'll need all the luck we have to take the enemy down. Trixie, you got the explosives? :2.D. Trixie: Right here. (plants the explosives to the bridge and triggers the bombs blowing up the bridge) :2.D. Timmy: Let's go. :(everyone runs inside and sees 2.D. Charlotte in her mech; she presses a button dropping a cage door, leaving Timmy and 2.D. Timmy alone with her;2.D. Charlotte backs up with her mech) :Charlotte: She's escaping. :(a bigger mech slowly rises behind her) :2.D. Timmy: I don't think so... :(2.D. Charlotte with her mech gets inside the larger mech; she blows a raspberry and the giant mech rises much to everyone's surpirse) :2.D. Timmy: You're gonna pay for breaking A.J.'s heart, Charlotte! :2.D. Charlotte: He's pathetic, you're contemptible. :2.D. Timmy: (pulls up his duel weapons) And your both. (fires his weapons to the mech) :2.D. Charlotte: I hope you're laser proof. :(the two Timmy's dodge the blast) :Timmy: What are we gonna do? :2.D. Tootie: Guys, I've analysed her mech, and it's weak on both shoulders. If you can blast both at the same time, you need to aim for the chest. That's her main weak spot. :2.D. Timmy: Got it. (gives Timmy one of his weapons) Take this. :Timmy: Cool! Let's do this! :(The two Timmy's spit up dodging 2.D. Charlotte's attacks) :2.D. Charlotte: You can't beat me, Turner! :2.D. Timmy: I think the exact opposite. Now, Timmy! :(both Timmy's blast the shoulders) :Mark Chang: Good job, dudes! Now aim for the chest! :(the mech's chest was blasted and slowly falls down) :2.D. Charlotte: (trying to gain control of her falling mech) No!! :(the giant mech falls down to pieces; the head falls to Timmy and 2.D. Timmy's legs and they couldn't break free) :2.D. Charlotte: (in her Black Lightning mech) Do you have ANY idea what that suit was worth? It was one of a kind! You cost me too much already, Turner! (pulls up a fist) Time to pay the price! :2.D. A.J.: (heard) That's enough, Charlotte! :2.D. Charlotte: Huh? :2.D. A.J.: (seen with a mech) You heard me. :2.D. Charlotte: Anthony. Your suit, is that... my robot Leviathan? :2.D. A.J.: Yeah, what's left of it, anyway. The design was... adequate. I've made some adjustments. (jumps down) :2.D. Charlotte: Humph. It was just a prototype, anyway. :2.D. A.J.: Why are you doing this, Charlotte? You owe me that much at least. :2.D. Charlotte: Why?! For you, of course! I had to make you see how things could be. :2.D. A.J.: I'm not going to be one of the bad guys, Charlotte. :2.D. Charlotte: Ha! Bad guys? That's kinda funny, A.J., seeing as how you work for outlawed rebels. Together, we can change the world. But you'd rather stay the criminal. :2.D. A.J.: Turbo Thunder's the criminal. And you've sold out to him for the money. :2.D. Charlotte: No! You're not listening. He's just a means to an end. :2.D. A.J.: Wow. And I thought you were smart. Do you really think he's going to just let you go? He owns you now. You're his puppet. And when you served your purpose, he's going to cut your strings. :2.D. Charlotte: I'm nobody's puppet! Too bad I can't say the same for you. :2.D. A.J.: So, it's a battle suit brawl then? :2.D. Charlotte: You've read my mind. :(2.D.'s A.J. and Charlotte fight; screenshots of them blocking each other's attacks; they both charge to each other and repeatingly punch each other's mech until 2.D. A.J. headbutts Charlotte's mech and fished her off with a huge punch;'SUCKER PUNCH')'' :(2.D. Charlotte falls off her suit; 2.D. A.J. walk towards her)'' :2.D. Charlotte: We're breaking up? :2.D. A.J.: You've read my mind. :(2.D. Charlotte slips to unconsciousness) :(2.D. A.J. frees the Timmy's from the giant mech's head) :2.D. Timmy: Thanks, A.J. Look, I'm sorry about Charlotte. :2.D. A.J.: No, Timmy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys from the start of this. :2.D. Timmy: It's okay. She betrayed us all, pal. :2.D. A.J.: I guess. But that's no excuse for me not being there. That won't happen again. :Cosmo: (heard) Uh, hey. Guys. :Neptunia: We could use some help over here. :2.D. A.J.: Sounds like they need some help. I know some modifications to open that cage door. :2.D. Timmy: (laughs) It's good to have you back, A.J. (walks out with 1.D. Timmy) :(2.D. A.J. takes one brief look at his ex then walks out) :(the cage was open) :Turbo: Nice work. Now, Timmy, are you ready to face 2.D. Turbo Thunder? :Timmy: More than ever. :Turbo: Then let's finish this, Chosen One. :(everyone makes their way to 2.D. Turbo Thunder's main solitude) :2.D. Timmy: Hey, where did the other dimensional me go? :(Black Lightning appears, and it targets 1.D. Trixie) :2.D. Trixie: Uh oh, looks like Black Lightning's back, and he's targeting the other dimensional version of me! :Ivan: I thought we destroyed that thing! :(1.D. Trixie runs and hides from Black Lightning, and cowers on her knees, with her eyes closed, assuming Black Lightning's behind her) :Trixie: I'm sorry we destroyed you, OK? I'm sorry! I learned a very important lesson, I'll never be cruel again, even to robots and unpopular kids, just leave me alone! :Black Lightning: On one condition. :Trixie: (screams) Anything! :Black Lightning: Be good to Timmy Turner. :Trixie: ...What? (turns around) :(Black Lightning opens up to reveal Timmy inside the mech) :Timmy: (Black Lightning voice) Let him date you every once in a while. (notices that the mech is open and Trixie is angry at him; normal voice) Uh oh. :Trixie: (angrily) TIMMY!!! (kicks Timmy out of the mech) :Timmy: OW! So much for learning your lesson! ---- :(2.D. Turbo Thunder's main solitude) :(Turbo Thunder kicks the door) :Turbo: Careful everyone. This could be a... :(a glass cell falls down trapping everyone) :Turbo: ...trap. :Ivan: I wish we were out of here! :(fairies raise their wands; wands bend down as it makes a raspberry noise) :2.D. Turbo: (hiding in the shadows) Don't waste your magic. (shows himself) That glass in impenetrable to all sorts of power. (sees 1st Dimension Timmy) So, you're this so called inter-dimensional Chosen One I've been waiting to fry? Ha! :Timmy: You won't be laughing once you're in a prison cell! :2.D. Turbo: I'd prefer that as a big N.O. Your world is far less ruled. It's time I'd fix that. :Astronov: You'll never go to our universe, even if you force us to do so! :2.D. Turbo: Quite the contrary. I'd rather use (camera zooms out) this! The Inter-Dimensional warp tunnel. Something else I've forced your little "friend" Charlotte developed after I've turned her over to the more powerful side. I will go to your Dimmsdale and be ruler of both Earths. And once that's complete and make your world an environment of slaves, I will never have to see your irritating faces AGAIN! :(activate a dimension portal) :2.D. Turbo: Now, prepare yourselves to say Sayonara once you're all being dragged to the pool of lava! :Neptunia: But I don't speak Italian. :(2.D. Turbo Thunder laughs as he jumps inside the portal) :Tootie: What are we going to do? :Trixie: I'll tell you what we're not going to do, get molten dead! (pulls out hot sause out of her bow) Luckily, I've packed some extra hot sauce. :(everyone stares at Trixie) :Trixie: What? It melts glass no matter how hard. :Veronica: Just save us! :(Trixie drops a pint of hot sauce on the glass;Turbo punch the glass making a hole large enough for everyone to escape) :2.D. Timmy: You guys need to go before that portal closes. :Chester: You're not coming with us? :2.D. Chester: We have to stay and round up the citizens of this Dimmsdale and let them know it's safe. :Cosmo: How would you guys know that your world would be safe? :2.D. Tootie: Because we know that you will succeed. :2.D. Trixie: After all, that's your world and your fight. :Turbo: They're right. 2.D. Turbo Thunder must be stopped one way or another. :(1st dimension counterparts head to the portal to their Earth) :Timmy: Good luck making your world a better place. :2.D. Timmy: Same here... Chosen One. :(Timmy smiles and quickly jumps inside the portal before it closes) ---- :(Timmy's room; Timmy and others see Molly and Dwight tied up) :Timmy: (uniting Molly and Dwight) What happened? :Dwight: That other Turbo Thunder showed up earlier and interrogated us making us show him the largest building in Dimmsdale. :Molly: He's at the Bank of Dimmsdale right now. :Wanda: Then we're gonna have to... :(loud rumble) :Poof: What's happening? :(everyone looks through the window) :Charlotte: He's attacking! :(Elite Turbo-bots keep multiplying and started attacking Dimmsdale) :2.D. Turbo: Rise! RISE MY MINIONS! :(Turbo-bots start attacking, citizens start running and the bots destroy buildings and grounds) :Chet: (in the middle of the street) This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news. A portal coming from the Bank of Dimmsdale is unleashing an army of scary robots running amok in Dimmsdale. In other news, a man with body armor is the cause of this chaos. From what I can assume, he wants to take over this town with an iron fist, which he already has... and make us our endless slaves. This is Chet Ubethca saying, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! (Turbo-bots surround Chet) Not the hair! Not my beautiful hair! (screams) :Mark Chang: What are we gonna do, brahs? We're no match for that army of ugly metal scrap heaps. :Timmy: Perhaps not, Mark, but I do know a place where we can get an army of our own. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof? :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands and they and Timmy poof away) :A.J.: Where's he going? :Molly: No idea. :(Timmy's roof breaks and the Turbo-bots attack the gang as they ran; they all ran as soon as they reached a dead end; one Turbo-bot nearly charges its metal hand until it got blasted by magic) :Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia: Huh? :Ivan: (looks up) Timmy! :Timmy: (close up) We're back. :(camera zooms our showing an army of godchildren and their fairies) :Wanda: And we brought some back-up. :Jorgen: We heard about your travels to the other Earth and are here to kick some Turbo butt. :Tooth Fairy: He's gonna wish his teeth were rotten to pieces when we're done with him. :Timmy: Wait a sec, if you and Jorgen are here to help us fight 2.D. Turbo Thunder's robot army, then where is Winston? :Jorgen: Wait, did you say Winston? As in Winston Toomes? :Timmy: Yeah. That's what I said, Winston, you know, your former fairy godchild? :Jorgen: I originally planned to recruit him, but he rejected. :Ivan: You brought every fairy in Fairy World along with their godchildren? :Poof: They're the best we got in order to stop this madness. :Sally: There's no way we're going to let this thunder freak take over our world. :Stan: He's going to learn not to mess with kids with fairies. :Timmy: Glad you guys are able to join our little party. :Mary: Wouldn't miss it for the world. :Timmy: Who are you? :Mary: Sally Amber's insanely strong little sister, Mary. (picks up a 200 lb trash can high up) :Timmy: Wow! That's impressive. :Mary: Thanks. :Sally: I'm doing my sister a favor. :Timmy: What kind of favor? How did your sister know that you have a fairy? :Sally: When you have siblings that are about the same age as you or younger, as long as they're not teenagers, they can be trusted with fairies that you have. As long as they don't reveal it to their parents or other adults. :Timmy: That makes sense to me. :Sally: Timmy, what are you talking about? :Timmy: Well, Sally, I have a sibling too, named Timantha, who knows that I have fairy godparents. And she's my twin sister. :Sally: WHAT? Really? You have a twin sister who knows that you have fairy godparents? :Timmy: Yeah, really. :Sally: Then, we are the same then. :Timmy: Mary, when did you learn that your sister had a fairy, is it the day when your sister first got her fairy godparent? :Mary: Well, yes, kind of. :Ivan: Okay, enough talk. We're going to need all the strength we need to defeat these Turbo-bots! :Astronov: No matter how long we fight, those robots will keep multiplying by 2.D. Turbo Thunder's machine. :Turbo: Timmy, you and I will have to take 2.D. Turbo Thunder down. Chosen one, along side... formerly requested Chosen One. :Timmy: Let's end this. :Turbo: (grabs Timmy) Hold on. (flies himself and Timmy on top) :Turbo-Bot: Surrender and die! :Cosmo: Umm... excuse me, sir, don't you mean "Surrender OR die?" :Cupid: You bucket of bolts are going to be hearing a campfire song when we're through with yah. And it won't be lovable. :Jorgen: Charge! :(the army of fairies and godkids battle the Turbo-bots) :(scene moves to Turbo and Timmy reaching the top of the building and sneaking behind 2.D. Turbo Thunder; a close up to 2.D. Turbo with a smirk on his face hearing the sneaking and jumps near them) :2.D. Turbo: You fools really expect this to be a cakewalk, do you? :Timmy: What do you expect? :2.D. Turbo: That you both will suffer before me. :Turbo: Not on my watch! :(Turbo Thunder pulls up his thunder pits at his counterpart; 2.D. Turbo blocks it with a lightning shield) :2.D. Turbo: Turbo pits? Gross. Is that the best you can come up with? :(pulls up lightning out of his hands) :(Timmy and Turbo dodge) :Turbo: His Wonder World must be really strict. :Timmy: You think? :(2.D. Turbo creates a lightning bolt and throws it at Timmy and Turbo's hiding place) :Timmy: Uh-oh. :2.D. Turbo: My business is on my counterpart. Once he's finished, you're next, Chosen One! :Turbo: Okay then. Game on. :Timmy: Turbo, what are you thinking? :Turbo: I'm thinking I should return the favor after sleeping on the job. Go! :(Timmy takes off) :2.D. Turbo: (laughs) Fool. It's unwise to fight someone more powerful. I'm faster, stronger, (charges lightning out of his hands) and more powerful in any way. :Turbo: Then you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop if you think this worlds Earth will bow before you. :(pulls up a fist; 2.D. Turbo quickly punches Turbo before he could) :(2.D. Turbo walks up to Turbo and electroshock him; Turbo screams in pain) :2.D. Turbo: There's a lesson to be learned in this, rookie. :Timmy: (heard) Of course there is. (camera moves to Timmy with a gadget) and that lesson is, Don't mess with the Chosen One. :(2.D. Turbo charges to Timmy; Timmy pulls the trigger and blasts 2.D. Turbo; He tried to use his powers on him but nothing happened) :2.D. Turbo: My powers. What did you do? :Timmy: Took then away with the help of this really long named weapon, designed by my world's Charlotte. :(2.D. Turbo growls and nearly gets up until Mary steps on his hand and he wouldn't break free of her foot; Timmy's fairies and friends surround 2.D. Turbo) :2.D. Turbo: You think you've won? I still got my Turbo... :(Jorgen seen holding the broken Turbo-bot multiplier) :Timmy: Your days of terrorism are numbered. ---- :(Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia open a portal to the 2nd dimension; 2.D. Timmy and his his gang handcuff 2.D. Turbo) :2.D. Timmy: This war is over. Take him away. :(2.D. Turbo taken away) :2.D. Timmy: Well done, Timmy. You've defeated my worlds Turbo Thunder and saved both dimensions. :Timmy: All in a days work. So, Timmy, what are you going to do now? :2.D. Timmy: Hmmm. I'm not sure. I've spent nearly my whole childhood attempting to stop Turbo's madness. I'm at a loss. :Timmy: I'm sure you'll find a way. :2.D. Tootie: Don't worry, Timmy, I'll help him figure out some tips. :2.D. Timmy: I'll take that under consideration. (to Timmy) We sure do appreciate the help. :Timmy: My pleasure. And I assure you that whatever the road leads to you in the future, there will always be light. :(two Timmy's shake hands) :(the counterparts walked through the portal to their world) :2.D. Timmy: You all have a nice life. :2.D. Chester: Farewell! :(portal closes) :Turbo: You did it, Timmy. Once again, your Chosen One duties are victorious. :Timmy: Hey, this never would've been done with out your help. After all, that makes two Chosen Ones. :Turbo: Still, I have a strange feeling that something's missing after this quest. :Mr. Dinglefitz: (heard) Maybe you should ask us about that. :(Turbo Thunder's parents seen in mid-air) :Turbo: Mom! Dad! :Mrs. Dinglefitz: We've heard about your inter-dimensional travels. :Mr. Dinglefitz: And we couldn't be happier for you, Pippy. :Ivan: (snickers) His real name's Pippy? :Cosmo: (whispers) Careful, you wouldn't want to get pit shocked after that insult. :Mrs. Dinglefitz: After your brave adventure, we figure it's time for you come home for some well earned rest. :Mr. Dinglefitz: You sure earned it, kiddo. :Turbo: Will there be Wonder Pie? :Mrs. Dinglefitz: The biggest. :(The Dinglefitz fly off) :Turbo: The world would've been saved with out all of your help. Thank you. :Timmy: Same here, Turbo. We could've have done most of this without you. :Turbo: Till we meet again, Timmy Turner. And the next time we meet, things are going to be different because I'm going to train on how to use my powers and stop shooting lightning on my armpits after seeing my 2nd dimension counterpart using his powers. And visit us soon, Chosen One! :Timmy: I'll try soon! Where is Wonder World? (the Dinglefitz are nowhere to be seen) Oh, they're gone. :Wanda: Don't worry, you'll always have us if you wish to go somewhere. :Dwight: Wow, a fairy godchild, who is also a Chosen One. :Molly: Try not to get touched too often. :Timmy: (laughs) I'll make a note of that. :A.J.: You are a true hero, Timmy. :Chester: You rock, dude. :Mark Chang: Same here. :Tootie: (hugs Timmy) You really showed that other Turbo Blunder who's boss. :Timmy: Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without all of you to come and support me in the quest. :Ivan: It's what friends do. :Neptunia: Really good friends. :Wanda: So, what now, Sport? :Timmy: Hmmm... ---- :(Timmy and friends eating ice-cream) :Ivan: What a perfect idea to end an adventurous day, Timmy. :Timmy: I have my smarts for it. Free ice-cream for everyone! :All: Yay! :Astronov: I'm just glad to be back home in one piece. :Turbo-bot: That's what you think. :Veronica: A turbo-bot! :(the Turbo-bot raises a wand revealing to be Neptunia) :Neptunia: Gotcha! :(everyone laugh) :(Title Card ending) :(slideshow of what's been happening in the second dimension) :(picture of 2.D. Timmy with his allies) :Wanda: (heard) 2.D. Timmy has taken his word from his counterpart and started figuring out a way to have fun in his life. It was highly successful. :(picture of the Turbo-bots) :Wanda: (heard) After the incarceration of their creator, the Turbo-bots have retired and started a new career as singing chain gang for future prisoners. :(picture of 2.D. Chester) :Wanda: (heard) 2.D. Chester had offered to take leadership while his leader goes off with his new task in life. He also knew that it would be unwise not to take new threats seriously, so he made some... modifications with his teeth. :(picture of 2.D. Trixie and Veronica) :Wanda: (heard) 2.D. Trixie and Veronica were able to help the citizens of their Dimmsdale go back to their homes. After their mission was complete, they both made some arrangements for new outfits, making their world look less like a war zone. :(picture of 2.D. Tootie) :Wanda: (heard) After 2.D. Thunder's defeat, 2.D. Tootie finally got the well earned sleep she deserved, not to mention pulling up a soft spot for her world's Timmy, if you catch my drift. :(picture of 2.D. Charlotte) :Wanda: (heard) 2.D. Charlotte was sent to Dimmsdale's highest security prison, where she promptly escaped. She remains at large and nobody as a clue to her whereabouts. Recently, however, 2.D. A.J.'s been receiving mysterious post cards. :(picture of 2.D. Turbo Thunder) :Wanda: (heard) 2.D. Turbo Thunder was all as it seems. A man with no superpowers and no ruling. Word was, his cell was modified to be completely impenetrable making it impossible for a Meta-Human like him to escape. I guess that's good for the rebels since he's going to be living there for a very long time. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!